Le passé dans le futur
by Nanou39
Summary: Un voyage temporel ou les enfants de nos héros sont à leurs époque.   La question est : est-ce que les " méchants " de l'année des enfants les ont-ils suivit ?


Aujourd'hui avait été un journée normale pour nos personnage principale de 6 ème année, mais à l'heure du diner tout changea :

A la table des griffondors  
-Au faites Harry, vu que tu es le nouveau capitaine de notre équipe, tu compte faire quand les sélections ? demanda ron  
-Et bien je pense que vu qu'on est mardi, samedi serait parfait nan ?  
-OKai' va faloir que je m'y prépare !  
Les garçons vous oublierez pas les devoirs c'est très important! leur rappela Hermione Granger la seule fille du trio.

A la table des serpentards  
Draco malfoy était entourer de tous ses amis proches:Blaise Zabini,Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.  
-Dray, tu trouve pas que Potter et sa bande sony devenu plutot canon ? demande Théodore  
-Hum!  
-Et bien, il est très réveillé celui-la! rigola Blaise.  
-Théo fait attention à se que tu fait ! dit Pansy très calmement.  
Et on entendit un "splash" signe que le gâteau de théodore était tombé.

Quand aux 2 autres tables tout était normale, les serdaigles travaillaient et les POuffsouffles étaient dans leurs pensés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des centaines des élèves commençaient à apparaitre de partout dans la grandes salles, les couloirs, les salles de cours et les salles communes...  
Les préfets en chefs furent appélés...

...

Environs 1h et demi plus tard tous les élèves du présent étaient assis à leurs place et ceux du futurs devant la table des professeurs. Le directeur prit la parole :  
-Bien les enfants je pense que voous avez vu tous ses élèves apparaitre avec surprise et qu'ils portaient les mêmes uniformes que vous... Ceci est tout à fait normale puisque,  
ils viennent tous du FUTURE !  
Et là, un énorme brouhat se mit en marche tous les élèves, même les serpentards parlaient. Le directeur reprit avec un sonorus :  
- SILENCE ! Tous les élèves se tairent.  
- Ils vont devoirs restez avec nous un petit moment donc ils suivront les cours selon leurs maison respectifs. Bien sur certains d'entre sont des enfants à vous. Donc ils vont se présenter  
et,ils verront eux-même si ils veulent donner l'identité de leurs 2 parents. Commençons par les 7 ème année :

Une élève assez grande avec de long cheveux blond et des yeux marrons se présenta, la première:  
- Bonjours, je m'apelle clara Finnigan-Thomas, je suis élève à Griffondor, mes pères sont Dean thomas et Seamus Finnigan.  
Et elle alla s'asseoir au bout de la table de griffondor qui avait été rallonger comme toute les autres tables.  
Les griffondors étaient étonnés sans vraiment l'être car ils savaient que ces 2 là s'aimaient déjà, et les 2 concerné étaient très rouge.  
Une dizaine d'élèves se présenterent puis un jeune homme bruns avec les cheveux en bataille et les yeux couleurs orages se mit en face de tous le monde.  
Les griffondors qui avaient bien compris à qui ce jeune homme était lié regardèrent harry.  
- Quoi ? dit Harry  
- Harry voyons, ce gars est ton portrait craché sauf les yeux mais le reste c'est tout toi ! dit hermione.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Bien sur ! Même moi je pourrais l'affirmer.  
Ginny à côté d'Harry se dit que c'était elle, la mère de ce jeune homme magnifique.  
Le jeune homme se positionna pour que tout le monde le voit et l'entende :  
- Bonjours, je suis Quentin Potter, je suis élève à Griffondors, et mon père est comme vous l'avez compris Harry Potter.  
Il alla s'asseoir près de Clara.  
Et les derniers élèves de 7 ème année se présentèrent. Le directeur montra aux élèves du futurs de continué avec les 6 ème années.

Et là, la première à se présentée était plutôt grande, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus.  
-Bonjours, Je m'apelle Maryanne Weasley, je suis élève à Griffondor et mon père est Ron weasley.  
Les élèves de griffondors se demandèrent qui étaient la mère de cette jeune fille. Quatre élèves passèrent puis un jeune homme plutot grasouillait,  
avec des cheveux chatains et de magnifique yeux bleus:  
-Bonjours, je suis Lorcan Lovegood-Longdubat, je suis à Serdaigle et mes parents sont Luna lovegood et Neville Longdubat.  
Elle alla s'assoir à sa table. Les griffondors mettaient des accolades à Neville et Luna était félicité.  
5 élèves se presentèrents puis un jeune homme plutôt de taille moyenne s'avança, il était très beau avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux marrons :  
- Je suis Sébastien, élève de Serpentard et je suis le fils de Pansy Parkinson.  
Et il alla s'asseoir comme les autres. Les amis de Pansy étaien très heureux pour elle.  
Puis plusieurs élève de présentèrent, un bonne quinzaine, jusqu'au dernière qui s'avancèrent ensemble, c'était 2 jumelles magnifiques, Blonde avec des mèches noirs et leurs yeux étaient vert,  
pour l'une et orage pour l'autre. Celle avec de magnifique yeux vert se présenta la première :  
- Je suis Elena Malfoy, élève de serpentard et mon premier père est Draco Malfoy, je vous dirais pas le second.  
- Je suis Lily Malfoy, élève de serpentard et mon premier père est Draco Malfoy, je vous dirai pas le second.  
Et elles allèrent s'assoires a leurs table en fesant un petit signe de tête avec leur père, signe de les élèves étaient surpris!

Les élèves de 5eme années continuèrent à se présenter puis la dernière personne était une jeune femme, Blonde aux yeux vert :  
- Je suis Gabrielle Potter, élève de griffondors et mon père est Harry Potter, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Elle alla s'asseoir près Quentin sont grand frêre. Du côté des griffondors sa bougeait:  
- Harry qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? hurla Ginny Weasley  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y a Ginny ?  
- Voyons Harry cette jeune fille est ta fille et elle est blonde se qui n'est le cas de ni toi, ni ginny se qui veut dire que ta femme est blonde. Explica gentiment Hermione  
- Tu crois ?  
- Bien sur ! Harry! dit ron, mais bon chui content pour toi, tes enfants ont l'air épanouie. Donc calme toi GINNY !

Pratiquement tous les élèves de 4èm années c'étaient présenté puis vint le tour des 2 derniers: Les 2 garçons étaient différent l'un avait des yeux vert et avait des cheveux noirs,  
l'autre, était bruns aux yeux marrons. Le premier se présenta :  
- Je suis Théo Finnigan-Thomas, élève de Griffondors et mes père se nomme Dean thomas et seamus finnigan  
- Je suis Nicolas Granger, élève de Griffondors et ma mère est Hermione Granger.

C'était maintenat au tour des élèves de 3ème année:  
2 garçons avancèrent, l'un chatain au yeux bleu et l'autre blond aux yeux vert, le premier se présenta :  
- Je suis Lysander Lovegood-Longdubat, élève de Griffondors et fils de Luna lovegood et Neville longdubat.  
- Je suis Ludovic Thomas-Finnigan, élève de Griffondors et fils de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.  
2 filles s'avancèrent elles étaient identique Cheveux noir et leurs yeux étaient bleu :  
- Je suis Ambre Zabini, je suis dans la maison serpentard et mon père est Blaise ZABINI.  
- Je suis Audrey Zabini, je suis aussi à serpentard, mon pèe est blaise zabini.  
2 autres garçons se mirent a l'avance de tous, ils étaient aussi identique l'un que l'autre sauf que l'un avait les yeux vert et l'autre orage et possedaient tou des cheveux bruns ébourriffé,  
le premier se présenta :  
- Je suis Yoan Potter, je suis à serpentard et mon père est Harry POtter.  
- Je suis Loic Potter, je suis à griffondors et mon père est Harry POtter.

Et les autres élèves continuèrent jusqu'à arrivé au 2ème année, ils passèrent rapidement et il finit par rester 2 petites filles dont qui avait l'air d'avoir plutôt peur,  
l'autre avait des cheveux noirs,  
blond et des yeux marrons et l'autre avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons.  
La petit fille blonde s'avança la première, voyant que sa camarade avait peur:  
- Je suis Julia Finnigan-Thomas, élève de Griffondors. Et bien mes père sont Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Soyez pas choqué qu'on soit autant actuellement nous somme 8 en tout,  
il y en manque 3.  
- Je suis... euh... Cerise...Granger-Parkinson...  
- cerise ! cria nicolas  
- je suis désolé je ... euh suis à serdaigle et mes maman sont Hermione granger et Pansy Parkinson.  
Et là pansy parkinson tomba dans les pommes, elle fut ammenée à l'infermerie par théodore Nott qui avait déja vu passer ses 3 enfants.  
Le plus grand qui était Sébastien fit un petit sourire encourageant à a 2ème mère qui lui répondit mais tout de même bouleverser.

Les 2ème années terminés on commença enfin par les 1ère années:  
- Arnaud Finnigan-Thomas, élève de Griffondors mes papas sont Papa dean et Papa seamus, dit-il avec un grand sourire, et ses yeux vert pitillant et ses cheveux blond-noirs.  
On pu voir une petite fille avec la règle de fabrique Weasley rousse avec des yeux noirs avancés avec un grand sourire:  
-Bonjours je suis Jade Weasley-Zabini, élève de Griffondors et mes papas sont Ron weasley et Blaise Zabini ! dit-elle en une traite.  
BOUMMMMM. Un des membres de trio d'or de Poudlard allait rejoindre Pansy Parkinson emmener par dean thomas et seamus Finnigan.  
Tous les autres se présentèrent.  
- On terminera par vous jeunes homme, dit le directeur. Le jeune homme en question avait l'air terrorisé et tout se qu'il voulait c'est que ses 2 papas le prennent dans ses bras,  
mais sa grande soeur lui avait expliquée que leurs 2 papas se était très petit pour son âge et avait de merveilleux yeux vert et des cheveux si blond.  
- Je m'apelle Mathieu Potter-Malfoy, Je suis à Griffondors et mes papas s'apelle Harry et Draco Potter- Malfoy. Dit-il tout doucement mais tout le monde avaient entendu.  
Et le troisième BouM de la journée se fit le monde se retourna vers Harry Potter pensant que c'etait lui hors il était juste completement figé et dans ses pensés,  
alors tout le monde  
se retournèrent vers Draco malfoy qui était parterre et se fit ramasser par sont meilleur ami dit Blaise Zabini.

Fin du Prologue.  
Dites se qu vous en pensez s'il vous plait et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe.


End file.
